


The Suit

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Clothing Chronicles [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Nick hated wearing suits, but today he would make an exception
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Clothing Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697977
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	The Suit

Nick stood in the corner of the room, taking it all in. They finally did it. After almost three years of working together and becoming friends, four months of dating, and three very long months of being engaged, he could now call Eleanor Bishop his wife. Ellie was somewhere in the room mingling with family and friends so he took some time to think back on the last three and a half months.

_It was the end of May and, after their latest case, Vance told them all to take at least a week of vacation. Seeing this as his chance, he put in for him and Ellie to have an extra week away from work and booked their plane tickets to Oklahoma. After telling her parents his intentions and simultaneously getting their blessing, he had talked to George, letting him in on his plan to propose to Ellie at their family’s home in Oklahoma. To Ellie, he disguised their trip as wanting to go see her parents for their anniversary, something she was shocked he remembered and even wanted to go to Oklahoma for. Upon his insistence, she let him take care of everything, from the travel arrangements to packing their suitcases. The only thing she was responsible for was calling her family to let her know they were coming for a visit, if her mom sounded more excited than normal she paid it no attention._

_Once they boarded the plane, Nick let Ellie in first to take the window seat as he slid in next to her. The entire time he kept feeling his right coat pocket where the ring had been since Gibbs handed it over to him that morning and thankfully Ellie was too excited to notice. The ring had been kept at Gibbs, too afraid she would find it somehow. During their case with Jimmy and Kasie at the diner, he couldn’t help but watch as Ellie would sneak a glance at the diamond rings in one of the display cases at the jewelry store. After it had been repaired and reopened, he made sure to always park in front of it when they ate at the diner and watched as she eyed one ring in particular. One Saturday morning when Ellie was having breakfast with Delilah, he went to the store and purchased the ring she had been admiring for a month._

_They had been there for five days when Nick’s plan finally came into place. They were all dressed up, waiting for her parents to come back from town so the party could get underway. Under the guise of an anniversary party for her parents and with help from her brothers, the backyard garden had been decorated with fairy lights and roses and soft strains of music flowed through the air. Nick led her out into the garden, asking if she would give her opinion before her parents got back. When they stopped in the middle she looked around, gushing about how perfect it was before turning back to Nick. A loud gasp left her lips when she saw Nick down on one knee, a ‘yes’ leaving her lips as soon as he asked the question she had silently been waiting for: “Will you marry me?”. Standing up, he pulled her into a deep kiss, spinning her around in celebration. Cheering from inside broke them apart and they were suddenly surrounded by her parents and brothers in a hug, one of them holding a phone with Lucia and Amanda on a video call._

Nick was suddenly broken from his memories when a hand landed on his forearm and a glass of champagne was held out in front of him.

“Hi Hubby.” Ellie giggled, happiness coming off her in waves. She could finally call this man in front of her her husband and she couldn’t be happier.

“Hi wifey.” He smiled, indulging in the cutesy nicknames for today. He took the glass as she leaned up to him for a kiss which he readily accepted, holding back for now so as to not scar their guests. When they pulled apart, Ellie shivered, stepping into Nick and putting her hands around him under his suit jacket. It may have been DC in early-September but there was a cool breeze blowing through the room and she was in a sleeveless, low-back dress. “Cold?” Nick asked her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms before moving to rest on her lower back, right above where her dress began again. She nodded, pulling back a little to look up at him.

“A little.” A whimper of protest left her lips as he stepped away but smiled again when he slipped off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

“There ya go. Can’t let Mrs. Torres freeze on her wedding day now can we?” She laughed, shaking her head. Despite her decision to hyphenate her last name, he still insisted on calling her Mrs. Torres today but she couldn’t argue with him, he was letting her call him Mr. Bishop for the day after all. The couple shared one more kiss in the corner before joining the rest of their family and friends on the dance floor.

After a wonderful night surrounded by friends and family, the newlyweds were finally alone. They decided to get a hotel suite for the night before flying out the next afternoon to their honeymoon in Spain. As soon as they got inside, Nick lost his tie, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows while Ellie went into the bedroom to, in her words, “slip into something more comfortable.”

Nick was standing at the mini bar pouring them each a glass of champagne when he heard a throat clearing behind him. He turned around, ready to hand a glass to his wife before he froze. Ellie was standing in the doorway to the bedroom. His mouth went dry and pants quickly became tight as he took her in. She was wearing his suit coat which was hot on its own but it was the lacy white lingerie peeking through that really caught his attention. Forgetting the champagne, he walked to her, hands immediately going under his jacket to grip her hips as hers came to rest on his forearms.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you look wearing my clothes?” He asked huskily, eyes darkening as he trailed his eyes over her slowly.

“Hmm. You may have mentioned it before.” She rubbed her hands up and down his arms, looking into his eyes. “Have I ever told you how sexy you look with your sleeves rolled up?” A low growl left his lips and she felt a warmth spread through her, setting low in her belly. No longer able to hold back, she attacked her husband’s lips, hands going to his shirt buttons while his pushed the jacket off of her.

They lay there afterward, Nick on his back with Ellie laying on his chest, both basking in the day. Her left hand was trailing over his torso when he clasped it in his, fingers trailing over her rings.

“So, we did it. How’s it feel to be married?” Ellie asked as she trailed her fingers over his black band. He smiled, turning to place a kiss on the side of her head before responding.

“Honestly? It feels amazing. I almost wish we had done this sooner.”

“Yeah, it really does. But ya know, I think our timing was just perfect.” Nick hummed in agreement, wrapping his arm around Ellie as she let out a yawn and snuggled against him.

“Goodnight Mrs. Torres.”

“Goodnight Mr. Bishop.”

They shared one more kiss before they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, happier than ever. This is what the rest of their lives looked like and neither would trade it for the world.


End file.
